yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 24 Episode 11: Beautiful Disaster
Participants sample-cda63d6be42c72a005e58325ad84a9c6.jpg|Milisa Istigar|link=Milisa Istigar code geass lamperouge lelouch 1548x1960 wallpaper_www.wallpaperhi.com_58.jpg|Herbert Rosenbloom|link=Herbert Rosenbloom blizzard.png|Blizzard 2970260-tumblr_mbyj6rvxgy1qjcq1co1_500.jpg|Miss Avalanche (Jayla Walker)|link=Jayla Walker Deep Issues District 2, in one of the lesser living neighborhoods forgotten over time, was an apartment complex. It was run down, covered in trash and despair as shady people walked past the boarded up building of bricks with broken windows and black grime…it was about three floors only, a total of five apartments per floor so 15 all together and all empty. apartment-complex-parkersburg-wv-01_02.jpg There were furniture in some while others were trashed and stolen from but that was long ago…it didn’t look SO bad it would cave in on itself at any moment but there was no saving it either. The hallways were barely lit with flickering lights, wires and broken ceiling debris laid about the floors, the wallpaper peeling off in some spots while others it was completely gone and riddled with graffiti marks done by punks who were brave enough to enter the building until it became closed off and even the taggers became weary of the place they once used as a canvas... So basically it looked like something out of a horror movie. But that wasn’t what sold it as so….no, on the top floor was where the real thing of terror stood. A lab of sorts created from the wasted rooms. Whomever had built it had taken down the walls that separated all five apartments and making it into one giant apartment!!! This place was much cleaner as if someone had TRIED to take care of it…it wasn’t anything you’d find in Son enterprise but it held its own. There were tables sprawled out all filled with test tubes, beakers and hot plates. Chemical bottles graced more of the tables some full and others less so with hazard signs slapped on them. Long and wide shelves are pressed up against the wall with dozens of medical books some recently published and others looked out dated towards the 1800s!! All mixed together to create a library with the same theme…medicine and science. Though one would catch a title or two full of voodoo and the supernatural type of genre. The lights were bright and white, exposing every corner of the rooms to leave nothing to the imagination. Anything not covered in chemistry sets were the operating tables, metal slabs covered with surgery tools beside it. There was an I.V beside a certain one that was now empty, dripping out of a used needle and on to the floor. The room was freezing cold, one could see their own breath and Milisa was one of them as she continued wrapping a bandage around the appendage that was her new arm while controlling her breathing and vitals. She was hooked up to a heart monitor as she finished bandaging herself up, a sewing thread and curved needle dribbling blood from the edge of its spot on the small stand it had been placed on. The purple haired surgeon was finally finished, the wraps of white coming down from her elbow to the tips of her fingers, wiggling them to see if she could feel it…it was new after all, she wanted to make sure this new arm worked. Using her mental chi, she commanded the new nerves connected to hers to move the digits and they did…slowly at first and then faster. Curling her hand in to a weak fist she doesn’t frown or smile…she just stared at her success. The girl stood at 5’ 5” with looonngg locks of purple, one purple eye and the other a deep red and a fair complexion though if one were to see ALL of her they’d notice…she’d change skin tone in certain areas…for good reason. Wearing her nursing uniform of a short skirt that barely reached past full thighs, a pink blouse and a nurses apron wrapped around her waist, the obvious stitches and scars are exposed all along her legs when she wasn’t wearing her white stockings and nurses slippers. Everything else was covered by her clothes…but there were more. So much more… http://postimg.org/image/dt37altg3/ An alarm goes off, a ringing clock to tell her what time it was which was mid afternoon and she snaps out of it gazing away from the arm she’d been flexing and makes her way to a table with a white sheet thrown over it, giving out an outline of a woman. Milisa stands in front of the lowered table and runs her hand over the covered face of who she had stolen the limb from. “I’ll put you to rest soon…I promise.” The deceased was a woman who had been killed by her abusive husband, these arms had been used to shield herself with quick reflexes from a striking hand so Milisa knew the arm was conditioned properly. She would burn the bones to make sure the body was put to rest correctly and the spirit would be able to move on from their tragic death. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IClUTKXJcdM&index=50&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlZDcKRtLlV-JKVQjMsIcoI ) An alarm clock went off, and rather loudly at that. Blaring into the high heavens of a cool room, that was home to a man known as Herbert Rosenbloom. Herbert’s eye slowly flickered open, and brought his pupils to the light as he’d sit himself up. Running a hand thorugh his hair , and rubbing his eyes he’d yawn. His room was a mess, the floor filled with books from all of his studies, and classes, he took part time, and his walls filled with posters of famous scientist, and educated role models he’d looked up to for years. Herbert was a simple man with simple needs, stepping out of bed, and immediately heading to the bathroom for a shower, tooth brush, and grooming session. Brushing his teeth and showering at the same time, he would step out, meticulously folding his towels and placing them into the dirty clothes bin. He stood naked, coming his hair, just the way his mother taught him too. Looking at himself in the mirror, and reflecting on not only his own image, but on life itself. How he was beginning to detest the fact, that even with his life going somewhat the way he wanted it to, he still wasn’t’ satisfied. Putting the comb down and looking at the water in the sync drain all he pondered was why. Why his life took this turn. The pain from his parent’s death still hurt, not because he wasn’t tough enough to take it, but because it was recent, and so…so abrupt. Out of nowhere, his life took this turn and out of nowhere, he was dealing with severe depression. He said nothing, not a word to anyone unless spoken to. Opening the cabinet, and pulling out a pill bottle, he removed one pill and popped it into his mouth. Often he tought about downing the whole thing. Taking the easy way out of life….but he digressed, because he knew how his father felt about suicide. “It was for the weak.” He said. “The people who can’t handle lifes challenges aren’t meant to have a life worth living in the first place. Herbert would swallow the pill whole, and place the bottle back into the cabinet. “I’m sorry mom. Dad. I wish I could pick myself up from this but…easier said than done. “ Herbert would step out into his room putting on a pair of blue jeans, and a collar polo shirt, with his badge backpack, containing his laptop, a few more books for study, and his lanyard to put on so he could enter son enterprises like he needed to, to finish his work study and hopefully get paid soon. His inheritance money would only last so long. “I hope Milissa will be attending today.” He’d pull out his cellphone and contact her number, sending her a text message. Milissa was an odd girl, but she was his only friend. She seemed to understand his sorrow, and he clicked with her on a level he hasn’t clicked with anyone else. He saw her as more of a friend than anything. Any thought of taking it to the next level would just be weird….wouldn’t it? He didn’t know, as he’d make his way out of his apartment and head to his car. “Guess I’ll just head over there.” He began to drive the streets of the lovely district 2, and arrive at her place in only a few mintues, 10-15. He’d step out, nothing he rarely went to her place but he had been there before. Just never inside, as the place gave him the heebie jeebies. He’d call her on her phone, parked outside the complex. “Hey Milssa, are we still going to work on some projects together today? I’m outside if you’re ready. And for lunch we should really stop by that new thai place they got downtown. I’ve heard it’s great!” Herbert didn’t have to hide his demons around this girl and it made him happy to have someone he could rely on. Is It A Date? No... Her phone goes off on one of the tables and she takes hold of it with the freshly bandaged hand, her body accepting the new limb rather well. “Hello, Herb.” She spoke in a soft tone. It wasn’t really full of affection nor was it completely empty. The unlicensed surgeon leans against the wall closest to the window and peeks her head out to spot Herbert waiting for her outside. He was cheerful today, asking if they could go together to grab a bite to eat and work some more on a project in the lab. She couldn’t deny the boy, she enjoyed spending time with him considering he wasn’t of the undead and though he didn’t much like stepping into her home he had been the closest to step foot on the property. “Are you taking me out on a date?” She asked curiously, one could even tell she was tilting her head over the phone as she begins to collect her things. The two had known each other for a while now, Milisa meeting him just after his parents had died. She was odd yes but she understood death better than anyone…she didn’t baby Herb or try to put her own feelings on him like others would do. She didn’t try to relate to his problems or give him advice when it was not needed…no, it was the words they didn’t exchange and simply being in the others company that seemed to be helping the boy. He was intelligent, there was so much potential for him that Milisa saw and he intrigued her that way. Whether he answered yes or not to this being a date she was already leaving the large apartment and heading to the stairs in a relaxed fashion, her hair lazily waving back and forth hovering just below her skirt, the soft sound of her shoes echoing through the empty stair case. “We must stop first at the hospital…I need more supplies.” Secretly she ordered medical supplies under the hospitals name considering they could get it for MUCH cheaper…Supplies were delivered every day and it was a busy hospital. Paper work was filled more than anyone could keep up with so the inventory was sometimes over looked and Milisa took advantage of it…Now outside in to the semi fresh air, different colored eyes land on the boy inviting her out to eat and with a sway of her hips she approaches him with a small nod. “I am glad you didn’t eat the whole bottle of anti-depressants for lunch today.” Maybe she could read minds or body language or she was just that good but he didn’t need to tell her things…she just….knew. She has been there for him during his more darker episodes even though she doesn’t look like the most supportive and responsive person in the world? What they have? It works. She waits for him to open the car door for her before stepping in and when he gets in his car as well, without looking she places her new hand over his and gives it a light squeeze as she catches a glimpse in the rearview mirror…Now, that could have been her way of being affectionate but sometimes when Milisa would see her reflection she would need proof it was her, that she still had control of her body…or what was originally left of her anyway….yeah, they had their demons both of them but they complimented the other well. She keeps her hand on his arm, sliding it up and down slowly until she was satisfied and placing it on her lap politely while gazing out the window in silence as he drove them to the hospital. It wasn’t an awkward silence either, they never played any music either or well Herb maybe didn’t because he might have thought she didn’t like anything on the radio. “Are you sleeping well?” She asks gently finally turning her hues to the boy…they would get to kasiahana general in a matter of minutes so an exchange of words between the two began. “A date? That’s insane. I wouldn’t know what to do, but small talk, and show you some of my physics calculations.” Herbert would smile, a small one at that, but it was one. It’s something he felt comfortable doing around her more so than other people. An act as simple as smiling. When she came down, Herbert smiled that small smile the entire time, before looking away for a moment. Sometimes her outfits made him feel funny. The thought of sexual attraction never honestly crossed his mind, and truth be told he wouldn’t let it. He didn’t have time for sexual relations. He watched porn yeah, but even that didn’t get him off. He’s just been pent up for the majority of his life, never honestly getting to know the pleasures of having a woman around. Milissa was pretty sure, but why ruin a good thing with the want for more? That’s stupid, and illogical in herbet’s mind. “I am glad you didn’t eat the whole bottle of anti-depressants for lunch today.” Herbert would’ve begun opening his door and replying as he got into sit down and crank up the car. “Well I don’t want to have a repeat. Suicide is…much to painful. It’d be easier if I was just shot in the head or something of the sort. Quick. I don’t want to feel how I’m going to die.” Herbert, would watch as she put a hand on his, and he’d glance over at it. A slight flush of blush on his cheeks, but nothing she didn’t do on a regular basis. Which did strike him as a bit odd, but nothing unusual. As they began the drive, he took heed that she said she needed to get to the hospital for something. He’d then begin taking the turns to lead the both of them just there. Being the safe guarding kind of guy he was, he’d be a cautious driver as well. When she asked if he was sleeping well, Herbert kept his eyes on the road, replying sternly. “The usual Milissa. Cold sweats, and some night terrors. Last night I slept well though…but I don’t really like the good dreams. Make me want what I can’t have. I’d rather just be scared, because at least the fear is comfortable. Do you know what i mean?” Herbert would’ve made a left turn, and continued straight. “I feel so depressing sometimes…I just hope I don’t get in trouble today at Son Enterprises. I’m fairly certain there’s a guy there copying my mechanics for a new type of hoverboard. It’s similar to a glider, but not as wonky or clonky.” Weather she replied or not, they’d have arrived at the hospital by now. Herbert would’ve stepped out of the door, and closed it, grabbing his book bag from the back and waiting for her before making their way through the hospital doors. As they did, Herbert would turn his head a bit. He’d thought he’d heard a fient booming noise…he really wasn’t in the mood for another super power battle. He was getting tired of seeing these vigilantes and random power users battle each other in the midst of public people. They were the reason he didn’t have any parents, and why he’s been spiraling down into a deep depression. If things were different…maybe Herbert would’ve been different too. “So what exactly do you obtain on these hospital trips Milissa?” Herbert would still be having night terrors which was to be expected during a time of loss and trauma. She had offered to prescribe him stronger medication so he could rest better but he enjoyed the nightmare…the fear reminded him he was still alive, he was still here. “I understand, Herb.” Still, the lack of sleep the human body could take was minimum if he continued this route he would become an insomniac and further damage his mourning process. She would not tell him this though, knowing he wouldn’t want to hear it. “Your projects are ahead of their time, they will see you for the genius you are.” It was not a compliment but a matter of fact. As they stop at the hospital and she leaves the car, both the young adults find their way inside the busy building with patients being wheeled in and out, some walking and others laid out in a bed waiting for their next round of tests. Nurses and hospital staff quickly walked back and forth doing their daily duties and all seemed normal…. A Fight?! This Is A Hospital!! Suddenly Milisa hears an explosion and with her peak human agility, reacts in a .7 second speed, taking hold of Herbs arm and throwing him into the hallway beside them just in time to escape a long wave of ice shards that shredded anything and anyone in their path!! People began to scream as a blonde in a rather hero like outfit of black tight microfiber fabric lands on a medical bed that rolls right onto the floor but she catches herself in a back flip, getting back on her feet and glaring at the enemy of the day. Miss Avalanche was covered in scratches, bleeding only slightly with a slash on the right side of her face from all the ducking the enemies sharp ice attacks. Milisa straightens out in time to watch a woman who was a pale blue, with long white dreads that looked like ice crystals!! She wore a dark blue one piece corset, which hugged tight to her curvy form, with an appreciative bust. Her eyes were all whitened out with black lashes contrasting all the white. A well-defined face with cheek bones as sharp as her ice, she curled her lips into a dangerous smile and the temperature began to drop dangerously low. 78913-119490-killer-frost_super.jpg “Tsk tsk! Who says blondes have more fun??” Her tone was as cold as she was as it had a hollowed echo to it, extending blue gloves out towards Miss Avalanche and sending a beam of ice towards her! The hero gets into a defensive stance and shrieks, her sonar pitch shattering the assault into pieces and sending it right back towards her but the villain known as Blizzard placed a protective layer of ice between them though that was shattered in a matter of seconds as well, the pieces falling all about the frozen woman. Miss Avalanche had taken the time to rush her during her defense attempt, sending a round house kick straight towards the womans temple that sends her flying into the wall with a harsh BANG, her head connects and she slides to the floor in a groan. The blonde hero catches her breath and continues to glare, cautiously approaching the fallen opponent only to have ice eat away at her boots!! Gazing down she realizes there had been a sheet of ice the moment Blizzard touched the floor, the woman laughing and getting up now with a trapped hero! “Foolish girl, you’re out of your league!” Miss Avalanche shoots her arms out send seismic waves but Blizzard was faster, shooting out two beams of ice that sends the girls arms into the wall, trapping them as well!! Now immobilized, the blonde begins to smile and snap back. “I don’t need my hands to kick your ass, I’m smart enough to control my power with my mind alone. Let me guess…do you get a brain freeze when you try??” The white dreaded villain glares at the insult. “Whatd you say bitch?!?” She goes for the kill but Miss Avalanche was already concentrating on the ground around them as it began to shake, vibrating the ice until it weakens and with one powerful force she yanks her hand out from its icy prison, shards flying everywhere as she does the same with her other hand but instead of shattering it, she takes the whole ball of ice and sends it flying towards Blizzard in time to catch her in the jaw and send her flying into the hallway where Milisa and Herbert are. Miss Avalanche takes this opportunity to slam her hand down to free it as well, working on her legs this time punching it on just the right place to have the mini iceberg split in half. Tossing blonde locks of hair back and out of her face, she quickly rushes the woman only to see her near two civilians who hadn’t made their way out of here yet!! “Blizzard, don’t!!” But it was too late as the cornered villain shoots to her feet and grabs hold of Herb or attempts to anyway, growing a very sharp shard of ice on her hand and holding it up to the boys throat. Milisa was there not too far away while watching with calm eyes…She hadn’t made an attempt to save the boy though she could have but instead she would want to see the outcome. What would Herb do? “BACK OFF BLONDIE!!” Blizzard threatened, holding her hand closer to the frail boy as she held him close to her form. Miss Avalanche stopped and frowned, looking to the woman and then to the boy and talking softly. “Don’t worry…it’ll be okay.” She tried to comfort before placing her attention back on Blizzard. Herbert was hoping for an answer to the inquiry of why they were here in the first place, but little did he know he wouldn’t be getting one, as Milisa had suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and slung him way wards! However it was for good reason as a pair of people had come crashing through the hospital walls! There was a ringing in Herberts ears! He couldn’t hear a thing and it was painful! His face covered in smudges, and dirt, he’d hesitant y pull himself together, trying to recollect just what the hell happened! “Wha….what’s going on…Milisa?” Where as he thought he was talking aloud, he was really just talking to himself inside of his own mind. Herbert was hurt pretty bad, but he wouldn’t let it keep him down to much. Milissa was okay and that’s what mattered. He wasn’t’ about to lose his only friend. He pulled himself up, well tried to. He kept stumbling over and leaning against it. Herbert was then suddenly taken by all surprise! He was scooped up like some cheap whore, being grabbed by the neck from behind, and held hostage! Hostage of all things! Something he DID NOT need right now! Herbert would’ve kicked and struggled to get out, but he wasn’t anywhere near as physically strong as t his woman! What was he to do?!?! “BACK OFF BLONDIE!!” Herbert would’ve growled though gritted teeth. He was fed up! People like this causing trouble as he looked around and saw some people, women and children running for their lives somewhat afraid of the situation! He couldn’t stand it! Herbert snapped, his eyes widening, and his tone becoming loud and abrupt. “You, you STUPID METAHUMANS!” Herbert continued to try and free himself, but to no avail. “You’re always prancing around here in your stupid outfits, and your stupid just causes, breaking stuff, and hurting people! Do you ever stop to look at what you’re doing wrong! HUH?! It’s because of YOU that people like my parents are dead! I lost precious people that day to people with stupid powers! If it was up to me I’d have you ALL LOCKED AWAY IN TOURTURE CAMPS YOU PIECES OF SHIT!” Herbert would’ve reared his hand up, and attempted to poke the white dreaded women in her eye with his thumb as hard as he could. Aiming for the eye specifically only because it was fluid and not a solid organ, so even he could do something. He didn’t care if she killed him! Maybe death would be an escape for him! A way to escape his more than shitty life, as he put himself in a position to be killed. He’d had it up to here with these omega gene users! “If I die so be it!” He thought. “I’m tired of this! If it was up to me…..if I had the power to do something about it I’d…I’d…!” Herbert closed his eyes and awaited the end if it was to come. If she hadn’t let him go that is. If she did let go because of the eye poke he’d stumble forward, trying to gasp for air, not being able to breathe what so ever. Miss Avalanche watches Blizzard to make sure she didn’t do anything drastic, trying to think of a plan to get the boy to safety but suddenly he lost it and started screaming! She curses softly, not wanting him to throw fuel to the fire but it only gets worse as she watches in shock when he assaults the blue girl in the eye!! “No wait--!” But it was too late as Blizzard gets poked and she winces back but it isn’t enough to release the boy, oh nooooo now she was holding on even tighter!! “YOU LITTLE PRICK!” Holding his face in her hand she leans in and snaps her jaw at him. “Boo fucking who your parents died! They shouldn’t have gotten in the way…just like youre in the way!” She runs an icy tongue up his cheek before squeezing his cheeks tighter, sinking her sharp nails into his flesh. “We do what we want because we CAN! Because we’re better than you.” “Blizzard, don’t hurt him!!” Miss Avalanche interrupts her and she glares wickedly, lowering the shard she’d have used on him to cut his neck open and instead pulls on his hair, manhandling him like it was no big deal. “SHUT UP! You’re going to back OFF or I’ll kill this little baby!!” “I can’t do that.” The blonde stands her ground with a heated frown as the cold hearted woman merely smiles dangerously. “Fine.” Her hand returns to its ice shard and she begins to bring it down to impale him but Miss Avalanche was quicker, wrapping her fingers around a metal tray and sending it flying with such force of 60 mph! In a spinning cycle right into the dreaded womans forehead, the edge of the tray imbedding itself into her flesh as she screams, her head snapping back and her body goes flying to the ground harshly with a grunt thus releasing Herbert. But his safety was short lived… Good Intentions, Horrible outcome The moment Blizzards back met with the hard floor, she sent the shard out flying towards him! Miss Avalanche begins to run at the boy, her hand extended out to reach him quicker but she wasn’t going to be able to save him! She had no other choice, that shard would hit his spine and it’d be lights out for him!! With no more time to think, she shrieks, sending her sonic pitched waves in their direction, it could rock a persons core and make the world spin, turning their brain into mush with extreme disorientation and vertigo. Thankfully though she hadn’t screamed at her full potential, she was in a closed area! It’d be insane to do it at full shock but hopefully the octal tone she took would be just enough to shatter the ice before it could kill the boy! And it does! But at a price as her sonic waves hit Herbert and send him right off his feet!! Milisa had seen enough and she would have done something but the blonde reacted first! Eyes widen slightly as she is able to see the sonic screech hit Herbert and send him straight to her! She gets in the way, opening her arms to catch him even as Miss Avalanches attack strikes her too and she becomes dizzy, wincing at the loud ringing in her ears pounding her drums but using her mental chi it leaks out and she gains back control of her functions, balancing herself out to fight its effects. Blizzard now knocked out and laid out in defeat, the blonde rushes to the two civilians. “Hey! Are you alright??” Milisa lands on her knees, Herbert in her lap, pressed against her chest while she hugs him from behind. Gazing down at him she murmurs softly into his ear. “Are you dead, Herb?” Miss Avalanche slides in front of them and she examines the boy, holding his head up to look into his eyes. “Kid! Kid!! Can you hear me?!” She turns her head and yells out. “I need a doctor!!!” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3ZTYoIuOC0 pretend there’s like no background noise except the music itself xD )Herbert’s body would’ve fallen forward thanks to the actions of miss avalanche, and he’d fall to the floor, gasping for air! Coughing over and over again. Grasping his own neck and trying to breathe as best as he could! Herbert began to try and turn around to try and crawl towards Milisa. He tried to speak, but it wasn’t exactly working by any means. He was trying to tell her to run, to get the hell out of here! They didn’t both have to die! They didn’t! it didn’t have to be this way at all! Herbert tried to crawl towards her but his efforts were in vein! He didn’t see it coming, not in the slightest. When Miss Avalanche preformed her sonic scream, Herbert’s body went flying in the air and when it did….everything went deaf. He couldn’t hear a thing. Not a rumble, not a scream, not a single word. He saw himself propelling closer and closer to Milissa before he’d made complete contact with her. Herbert couldn’t see straight…everything was pulsing or doubled up in vision. His eyes showed a clear concussion. As he lay in Milissa’s lap, his ears would’ve begun to pour drops of blood out, as they lapped over the shape of his ear, and leaked onto her legs. He could see her…her lips moving, but there was no sound. Not even a ringing. His eardrums were completely busted. The look on his face was one of fear. He’d wanted to die for quite sometime, but he never imagined the feeling. The feeling of losing one’s life. The feeling of fading…into less than nothing. He was never much to begin with. When miss avalanche came over, he could see her calling out. Possibly for help. Herbert turned his head to look at her cursing the very fact that she was the cause. His fate was the same as his parents. He didn’t see his death coming…just another casualty. He turned his head to look up at MIlissa again. His only friend. The only one who listened to his story and just did that. Someone to listen. He didn’t need or want more than that. Herbert’s eyes started to fade in color. He had no thoughts, no comments. An image of his parent’s flashed in his head, before the color’s of the world began to fade into an eerie black as the doctor’s began to pour in, and attempt to pick him up and take him. By that point, Herbert was already unconscious and well on his way to death. Weather he made it or not was completely to be dictated by fate...and time. Category:Ark 24 Category:"The Infinte Problem" Saga